Good Bye
by akaxkr
Summary: Shenny. AU Penny is leaving Pasadena and tells Sheldon why. She has a past that he would never expect. Billie is going home. Set after the start of s3 but not trying to be all too canon. First time writing and having fun with other people's characters.


Good Bye

'Danger, Danger… Penny?' Sheldon was a bit groggy from awakening suddenly but he could never fail to recognize his chaos fairy neighbor from across the hall who was now sitting on his bed. 'Penny, no one can be in my room.'

'Hi, sweetie, I know, I just came to say good bye.'

'Good bye? I don't understand.' Surely, Penny didn't have to come to his room and wake him just to announce she was leaving where she shouldn't have come to begin with?

Penny closed her eyes, looked down, and sighed. Sheldon deserved more than good bye. They had circled each other too long. They bickered, they played video games, they turned to each other in trouble, and they trusted each other. Trust, it was something Penny didn't think she could feel anymore. That is until Sheldon Cooper of all people had changed that for her.

'I am leaving. I'm leaving Pasadena, Sheldon,'

'Why?' Penny looked up at Sheldon's question. He was trying to figure out the meaning of her leaving. She knew how he hated unexpected change.

'You, of all the gang, deserve more than just good bye.' Penny gazed off to the side for some seconds thinking of where to start. 'I stopped looking for my Nobel, I suppose, is the best way to say it. I gave up my dreams and I gave up on who I was.'

'Penny, you are being very vague and sounding slightly suicidal if that didn't seem so out of character for you.' Sheldon was growing worried about her. Penny being abruptly and unexpectedly in his room, talking about leaving, and now about losing her dreams, it all added up to someone that might do harm to themselves.

'Yeah, I guess I am.' Penny sighed and wondered if this was a mistake but she was already this far. 'I'm going back home. I have things to do there. Consequences I should have faced a long time ago. I ran away and tried to… bury part of me but I can't do that anymore.'

'You are returning to Omaha? You said you never wanted to go back there.' Sheldon was getting too many mixed messages. Penny still hadn't really explained anything. 'What is wrong? Is it Leonard?'

'No, it's not him, well, not really. He's a symptom, not a cause. And I am not going to Omaha. I'm not even really from there. That was all part of giving me a backstory for living here.' Penny had to start facing the truth. That was her real problem. She'd been hiding from it. She'd been burying everything with her with her sister. 'Would you like some tea, a hot beverage may be what you need. This story is a bit to take in.'

Sheldon was wondering if Penny was in some kind of witness protection program and they were moving her. That would explain a fake family in Omaha if that was what Penny meant by not really being from there?

Penny held up her hand and a cup appeared in it. Sheldon could smell chamomile. 'How did you-?'

'That's the hard part to take in.' Penny handed the cup to Sheldon. 'Honey?' a bottle of honey appeared. Sheldon thought this might be an elaborate dream but dreams don't typically stay this linear. 'I forgot a spoon to stir.'

That too appeared then the honey and spoon vanished leaving Sheldon his tea. 'It's not a trick or illusion, Sheldon. It's what I am; it's what I can do.' Penny had Sheldon's full attention. He observed her minutely like he was puzzling out a problem on one of his whiteboards. 'I can do magic. I haven't used those powers since I came to Pasadena. I wanted to escape what I was and what I had been and done. I tried to escape with sex, with alcohol, even with Leonard. I was trying to be something I wasn't. I was trying to run away from what I am.'

Sheldon took what Penny said at face value. The impossible tea in his hand was empirical fact whatever the means of its appearance that it was here was indisputable. 'What were you, then? What changed that you are telling me. You've obviously kept this hidden, though I suppose that the magic explains your fondness for astrology and psychics.'

'It was Missy that started me thinking.'

'Missy, my sister, is she some magic user, too?'

'No, she's just so different from you. Me trying to be Penny, the struggling actress, it is like you turning off that beautiful mind of yours and trying to live like Missy or maybe your mom. Could you go all Jesus saves?'

'Of course not, I'd sooner believe in Harry Potter- oh, good Lord, is my mother right?'

Penny laughed at that. 'No, no, from what I know of the other side, it's nothing like what any church goes on about. Your skepticism is still well merited in that regard. But there is a world of witches and other things, some very dangerous and I am a part of that world. I left it because of my sister, Christy. I killed her.' Penny blurted it out afraid it wouldn't come at all if she hesitated. Sheldon looked shocked by the killing admission though he kept silent which Penny thanked the heavens for. 'We got involved with some bad people. They wanted to use our power. My sister and I, we have special gifts, powers rarely found and rarely so strong. Mine is Projection. It lets me bend and change reality. I can change time and space, shape it, move through it. Make a cup of tea. Together, we could do anything, anything you could imagine. We almost did. We fought because I didn't want to go down that path, an apocalypse. She tried to kill us, me and my friends who saved me from what I was doing with Christy. I wanted to bring her back but she wouldn't stop. She attacked us and I killed her. I can still see her burning to ash.'

Penny fell silent and haunted. Sheldon put his tea down on the bedside table and took Penny's hand.

'Coming here to Pasadena, everything I've done since, has been trying to forget that night. Trying to forget what I did. I was running away from the consequences of my powers. When Missy came here and I saw you together I started to realize what I was doing to myself. The drinking, the failed acting, getting in a relationship with a guy who cheats on me and sabotages his best friend, all of it was guilt because I didn't want to face what I did to Christy. That's why I have to go. I have to let Penny go. She's my guilty conscience.'

'So, why me, why tell me all this?' Sheldon wanted to understand why Penny couldn't stay. Nothing had sounded like there needed to be any changes a schedule change could fix. 'It all sounds like you know what has to change but why do you have to leave to do it? You have created a life here, made friends here, why give it up? Why give us up?'

'I guess, like Spider-Man, great power and all that. Let me show you something, something wonderful.' Penny stood up from the bed and drew Sheldon up to stand beside her. 'First, we need some new clothes.'

'It's after midnight. It's hardly time to go shopping other than on the Internet.'

'No stores, no worries there, Sheldon.'

Penny stepped back a pace and closed her eyes a moment. Sheldon abruptly felt newly clothed and slightly choking. He looked at his dresser mirror and he and Penny's clothes had morphed. He was wearing an old fashioned looking tuxedo and she was dressed in a Victorian era gown and corset from the way her waist was cinched in.

'Why are you trying to strangle me?'

'Oh, is the ascot bothering you? Be happy you are not wearing a corset. Though, there is a lot to say for the back support. Anyway, this get up was all the rage in 1901.'

'Why are we cosplaying the end of the Victorian era?'

'You'll see but you must promise me two things, swear it on your Meemaw's life.'

Sheldon looked awry at Penny. 'That's some serious swearing.'

'Better believe it, Moonpie.'

'Only my Meemaw calls me Moonpie, but I will swear it. What are your two things?'

'First, you stay with me, hold my hand the whole time. No running off.'

'I'm not a child, Penny.' Sheldon could see the Age of Conan look of grim determination in Penny's face and agreed.

'Second, no talking to anyone, and keep it down, even with me.'

'I had no idea we were going anywhere but I agree.'

Penny smiled and took Sheldon's hands in hers and shushed him. She closed her eyes and for a few seconds everything got blurry and grey then they were standing in an ornate hallway. An orchestra was playing on the floor below and over the balcony they were standing near he could see a crowd of people dressed like he and Penny. Jewels and feathers, and beards and cigars mixed together with everyone enjoying champagne and exotic food. It was the most elaborate cosplay Sheldon had ever seen in his life. When it occurred to him that he'd simply appeared here from his bedroom without moving, he fainted.

Sheldon smelt the acrid scent of smelling salts and coughed. He looked up to see Penny and an oddly familiar man and woman maybe ten or fifteen years older than Penny and him. 'He comes around, tres bien.' The woman with the slightly Polish accent pocketed the salts. 'Your husband seems over-heated; perhaps, the ascot is too tight?'

'Maybe, I put it on him and he did say it was strangling him. I guess I should have listened.' Penny thanked the couple while the woman's husband helped Sheldon up. Sheldon suddenly looked faint again so the man helped him to a chair.

'You're Pierre and Marie Curie.' Sheldon choked on the names and looked like he was meeting God himself.

Pierre Curie bowed. 'Thank you; you have the advantage of us, Mr.?'

'Cooper, sir, Sheldon Lee Cooper, Doctor Cooper, and this is my… Penny.'

'A pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Cooper.' Marie Curie shook Penny's hand. She was feeling a little light headed at the moment since she did know who this woman was. Penny had always admired her.

'Thank you. Sheldon was so excited to be here, so many famous scientists, it's kind of like meeting the gods for him. He's a physicist back home in America. He's hoping he might get to be one of the winners here, someday.'

Both Curies nodded. 'We have similar ambitions. Perhaps, we will see you up there, Doctor. Well, we should get to our seats, Pierre. Good evening Doctor Cooper, Mrs. Cooper.' Marie subtly handed the salts to Penny. 'In case of further emergencies.'

'Penny, they are… do you know who they are?'

'Yes, remember your promises?'

'No wandering, no talking, but Penny, they are the Curies!'

'Yes, they are. Do you remember the year I mentioned?'

'190…1, oh, dear Lord.'

'Yup, Dec 10, Royal Concert Hall, Stockholm.' Penny smiled and held out her hand. 'If you hurry, you can see a bit of your future, maybe.'

Sheldon looked like a mortal let onto Mount Olympus to see the gods. The Curies were only the beginning of faces Sheldon dreamed of joining. He was so wonder-struck the promises to Penny seemed almost needless. These were Sheldon's geniuses and giants. They had changed the world with their minds. He felt almost presumptuous being here. The speaker gathered the attention of the crowd and to began the announcement of the award for Physics. Sheldon was hardly breathing and stared without blinking. He didn't want to miss a moment. Penny wondered if she might need the salts again for a second. 'The award for Physics goes to Wilhelm Conrad Röntgen in recognition of the extraordinary services he has rendered by the discovery of the remarkable rays subsequently named after him.'

They listened to the acceptance speech and Sheldon wanted to go up towards the podium with the people congratulating Röntgen but Penny held him back. 'We have to go now, Sheldon. Remember, you promised. You'll have your time here, yet, I have no doubt.'

Sheldon looked into Penny's eyes like he was seeing her for the first time in his life, like when she first called him a beautiful mind. He was ready to follow her anywhere in this moment. Penny thought she might just stay if Sheldon asked her to looking at her like that. They walked back up the grand staircase to the quiet hallway they first appeared in. Sheldon wrapped Penny in a fierce hug. She was shocked but she guessed this would top Leonard Nimoy. Penny hugged him back and they only broke apart when a waiter tsked a bit at the informality of their behavior. They both blushed a bit and let the waiter pass. Penny took Sheldon's hands once again and Sheldon took a last look around. The world went grey and blurry again and then they were back in his bedroom.

Sheldon had to sit. He'd heard that phrase often enough. He felt the fact of it tonight. 'That was wonderful. You can do that. Go anywhere? Go anywhen? Make anything?'

Penny sat down on the bed next to Sheldon. 'Yes, it's a terrible power. I need to be responsible for it. I can't do that here. Not as Penny.' Penny couldn't look at Sheldon without falling apart; there were too many emotions in her head. It was time.

Sheldon knew he couldn't ask Penny to stay. He wasn't sure what responsibilities or obligations went with the power to do what she did this evening unless she was a Time Lord. She was something more than that. The Doctor needed technology to do what he did but Penny did it with her mind. The implications staggered him but in this moment there was just Penny and she looked small. He reached up and stroked her hair. 'I think I understand a little. You're right. It is too much power for ordinary people like us. But you are not ordinary, Penny. I have no words for what you are except my mom's. You are a miracle. I'm sorry. I judged you by academics and college degrees. We all did but I should have known better. My Meemaw would kick me right about now.'

'That's OK, sweetie, who'd have believed it, anyway? Remember what we did. You belong there, Sheldon, more than anyone.' Penny leaned in and kissed Sheldon tenderly and then she was gone.

'Penny?' Sheldon looked around the room but he knew he wouldn't find her. He rushed out of his bedroom still wearing the tuxedo. It was surprising for Leonard. He was watching Babylon 5 with Raj and Howard since Sheldon had gone to bed early on this rare occasion. Sheldon hardly glanced at them. He didn't even disparage B5.

'Going to a party for spies, Sheldon?' The tuxedo looked strange enough. Sheldon's behavior hardly made it stranger. Leonard watched him grab the spare keys for 4B from the bowl and breeze out the door. Leonard and the guys wondered what could have gotten into Sheldon this time. They followed him across the hall into Penny's apartment then stopped as frozen as he was. It was empty. 'What's going on, Sheldon? Penny dropped by about an hour ago looking for you but you were already in bed.'

'How did she get all her stuff out?' Howard asked, 'I'm sure I'd have seen something, the motion detectors should have.'

'Where did she go?' Raj asked for everyone.

Leonard walked into Penny's bedroom. It was just as empty as the rest of the apartment. It was like she had never been there. 'Sheldon, do you know what happened to Penny?'

'The magic is gone.' Sheldon left the three guys to the empty apartment and went back to his bedroom.

He ignored Leonard's knocking and questions through the door. Later, Leonard knocked again asking if he knew why there were no answers at the Omaha numbers. Sheldon knew there wouldn't be any answers there, either. He just lay in the bed staring at the ceiling. He glanced at the bedside table to look at the teacup Penny had given him. The cup was gone and a small box he had never seen before was in its place. He opened it. Inside was a plush kitten. He could feel what was, probably, a music box inside. A note in the box said 'My name is Penelope, pet me when you feel sick or sad.' Sheldon pet the plush doll. Penny's voice began singing 'Soft Kitty'. Sheldon cried and fell asleep and dreamed of Sweden.

5 years later

Dec 10, Stockholm, Sweden

Sheldon stepped outside for some air. He had gotten better around people. He had tried some acting classes and they actually had some useful techniques for him. He needed a scene break before he could take any more congratulations.

'I knew you'd make it here.'

Sheldon spun around. She was here, Penny was here. He was hugging her before he could think.

'Easy, there, sweetie, I still need to breath.' Penny held on though. She couldn't think of letting him go right now. 'Was it as good as you hoped?'

'Not until now, I missed you.'

'I missed you, too, Moonpie.' Sheldon chewed his lip but he didn't tell her she couldn't say it. Nothing really compared to that.

'How are you? I read the press releases, they don't say anything important.'

'Still single, found Leslie Winkle wasn't quite as bad as I thought, moved to Geneva and CERN. A friend of mine taught me about not living up to your potential. I was hiding at CalTech. It was safe there.'

Penny smiled. 'Good. You deserve it. I brought some more of Marie's salts, just in case.'

Sheldon smiled and took the antique container.

'Will you come in? There is a reception. I think they might even have a Waltz.'

'I thought in no universe does Sheldon Cooper ever dance?'

'I think that should be amended to he never dances without you, Mrs. Cooper it was, the last time we were here.'

'Billie, now, Doctor Cooper.'

'Hey, Sheldon, some press people are looking for you.' Leonard called out coming through the doors to the balcony. Sheldon closed his eyes and grimaced at the unfairness of random action.

'Hey, was that Penny?'

Sheldon opened his eyes and she was gone again. There had been no good bye this time.

'Hmm, no, that wasn't Penny, just a friend congratulating me on the Nobel.'

'She sure looked like Penny. She must move like the Flash, though. Where did she go?'

'Somewhere else.'

'Very informative, so who was she. That was an awfully pretty friend you were meeting out here.'

'No one you know, Leonard.' Sheldon's phone signaled a text message. He glanced at it. :Wilhelmina Jenkins: Le Bistrot du Boucher, Avenue Pictet-de-Rochemont 15, 1207 Genève, Tue. 19.00, cu, luna crustum.

Sheldon felt better about the evening. Waltzing would have to wait.

'Was Wilhelmina the girl I saw?'

'Is that a question your wife would want me to answer, Leonard? You don't need another divorce.'

'Jeeze, I was just asking.'

'Wilhelmina is a friend in Switzerland. No, I won't tell you more. No, there is no need for introductions. You are going home to California and staying out of trouble.'

'Hey, dumbass, the press wants you. Stop stealing time with my husband.'

'Coming, Leslie.' Sheldon called. He still remembered the shock on her face when he asked her for help four years ago. It had changed them. They weren't friends but they weren't enemies anymore. Sheldon thought they might just be adults. He turned back to his erstwhile roommate. 'Divorce would be the least of your problems, Leonard, if you ever cross her.' Sheldon laughed and thanked Leslie for calling him. 'Better take care of him before the cold gets to his mediocre mind.'

'Is he trying to get you to go do something stupid with him?'

'No, he's just missing his younger days. Routine is the bugbear of simple minds.'

Sheldon pulled out his phone, cleared his Tuesday schedule, and looked up the menu for the Bistro while he walked to the conference room to talk to the press.


End file.
